


Creep

by Legendgrass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Problematic Catra, Protective Catra, Self-Doubt, Stalkerish Catra, T for a little cussing, catradora, less scary than it sounds, oblivious adora, self-sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendgrass/pseuds/Legendgrass
Summary: The back of Catra’s neck prickled.She knew the feeling. It’s the one she got whenever someone was watching her.Only, the truth was worse.She was watching someone.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 344





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> I call this: me, projecting, again

The back of Catra’s neck prickled.

She knew the feeling. It’s the one she got whenever someone was watching her.

She hunched over her plate at the tall table to one side of the dining hall. One of her feet bounced nervously against the footrest of her barstool. She was pushing around the remains of her lunch halfheartedly, knowing the knot in her gut wouldn’t unwind soon enough to let her eat it. That, too, was a symptom of her discomfort.

It still felt like she was being watched.

Only, the truth was worse.

  
She was watching someone.

Not in a creepy way. At least, that’s what she told herself. It was perfectly normal to scan every room she walked into for a particular pair of stormy blue eyes and head of golden hair. Perfectly normal to practically hold her breath until she spotted those features, and potentially suffer a crushing deflation of her heart and lungs when they turned out not to belong to  _ her. _

It was perfectly normal to basically stalk someone just because they’d sat near you three days ago and happened to glance and smile in your direction with their lovely,  _ perfect  _ eyes and you hadn’t been able to get them out of your head since.

Right?

That’s what Catra told herself, but even she didn’t believe it. That’s why her stomach was tying itself in knots and her self-hatred was burning a hole through her brain right now. That’s why she prickled and jittered and fiddled nervously with her silverware and told herself like a mantra:  _ just leave, moron.  _ But she didn’t. She kept watching. She could do nothing to stop herself when  _ she  _ was sitting  _ right over there. _

Catra had spied her today on her way into the dining hall pretty immediately (she felt a surge of satisfaction at that, and then a sick twinge in her gut). She’d sat down in the spot she now haunted, close to the girl’s table but not too close, so she could keep her subtly within view. She might have ventured closer, she told herself—maybe even gone and  _ talked  _ to the girl—if a short, fluffy-haired, sparkly-looking friend weren’t sitting at the four-seater table beside her, deep in some super-animated anecdote that the blonde looked like she was forcing herself to laugh at. Catra felt a little surge of protective anger for the blonde. Couldn’t her sparkly princess friend see the circles beneath her eyes, or the way her hair was thrown into a messy bun like she hadn’t had the energy to fix it this morning? Catra could. Catra noticed everything, and she would be there to care about the girl, if the opportunity arose.

But it wouldn’t, and that was creepy, so she turned away and tried furiously to keep her eyes and her mind off of the beautiful blonde three tables over.  _ Just leave, moron.  _ But she  _ couldn’t.  _ She had to be near this girl. She had to find out who she was. She had to get her to notice her. To want to know her, too. To feel the same.

Catra dropped her forehead into her palms and squeezed, hard.  _ What the hell is wrong with me? _

She knew that this was bad, for both of them. But she just couldn’t tear herself away. It didn’t help that her peripheral vision was so good and her gay was so strong.

So of course she noticed when some dude swaggered up to the table where the blonde and her friend sat and started chatting them up. She hunched harder over her mostly empty plate and tried not to look, because her heart had just dropped to her toes at the thought that he was the blonde girl’s boyfriend or something. Also because if she looked, she knew she would end up giving him a glare fit to kill, and that might be awkward. Especially if he did turn out to be the boyfriend.

But what if he wasn’t? What if he was trouble?

She sneaked a look back beneath her arm.

This time, it was a good thing.

She saw that, as the guy took a seat at the table apparently uninvited, the blonde and her sparkly friend exchanged a glance that looked markedly uncomfortable.  _ So not the boyfriend, then,  _ Catra thought with dry satisfaction that quickly withered as she continued to watch the scene play out.

The guy was comfortably seated at their table now, but he was the only one. He was still chatting away, either oblivious or uncaring of the way whenever he leaned emphatically across the table, both girls leaned away. Catra couldn’t hear the conversation that was taking place, but she could tell that the guy was doing most of the talking, and she could guess. She could also see when the blonde and her friend shook their heads at him and he still didn’t let up, instead just changing his posture like that might make him more desirable. 

Plot twist: it didn’t. The girls looked even more uncomfortable. Sparkles twisted in her seat and the blonde shot a look around the room as if searching for someone to save her.

That was when her eyes locked with Catra’s.

_ Shit,  _ was her first thought, because she’d gotten caught staring—and right when there was already a creep forcing himself onto this girl and she probably just seemed like a second, albeit more patient, one. She was screwed. She was an idiot. She’d probably just scared off this girl before they even got a chance to talk.

Then her reasoning half saw the intensity of the girl’s gaze as it stayed on her and she saw  _ help  _ communicated pretty clearly by those stormy blue irises and her heart seized for a whole different reason. She wanted  _ Catra’s _ help? This was the perfect chance at making a good first impression and it had fallen right into her lap and her unease was fading as her head began practically buzzing with rising excitement because—this was her opportunity! All she had to do was walk over there and—

And what?

Her mind was racing through her options even as she stood up from her seat and wove between the tables in a path toward the blonde. Her eyes cut toward the guy, and she felt a lightning bolt of anger tear through her, because how  _ dare  _ he? He was obviously making the two girls uncomfortable but he refused to give up, refused to leave them alone, refused to consider for even a  _ moment  _ that they wanted nothing to do with him. He didn’t even notice as Catra walked up right next to him, consumed as he was in relating some awe-inspiring story about himself to his two victims. He had his phone in his hand, partially extended, like he was waiting for them to submit their contact information to him as an offering. 

Plot twist: they didn’t.

Catra slapped her hands down on the tabletop and tried not to smirk when both the guy and the pink-haired girl jumped and whipped to face her. Only the blonde’s reaction was one of relief, and that made her chest flood with warmth.

She let her gaze slide offhandedly over the guy, making sure she looked  _ extremely  _ unimpressed, before locking eyes with the blonde. “Hey, guys,” she said in a tone of natural familiarity, like she was greeting a couple of longtime friends, “you know we have that meeting in like five minutes, right? You’re going to be late.”

The blonde looked like she was about to cry from gratitude. She hopped up and grabbed her backpack from the back of her seat quick as if her life depended on it. “Right! I totally forgot about that until just now,” she exclaimed, sounding slightly strangled. “We’d better go, Glimmer. I haven’t been late to a thing in my life.” She nudged her friend a little too firmly with her elbow, and Pink Hair lurched back, rubbing her shoulder.  _ Glimmer? Her name is Glimmer? Who  _ does  _ that? _

“Adora, what—” Luckily when this  _ Glimmer  _ looked up sharply to ask the blonde—Adora ( _ finally,  _ she knew)—what the  _ heck  _ she was talking about, she noticed the desperation in her eyes and got the message pretty fast. Her snapped question morphed mid-phrase into, “What…do you  _ mean  _ you’ve never been late? Remember prom last year?” But she too got out of her seat and retrieved her backpack.

“That didn’t count. I had an emergency,” Adora shot back, and this time she didn’t sound like she was reading directly from a script. In fact, she sounded almost offended, and Catra held back a laugh. So she was kind of a perfectionist, huh? That could be fun to mess with once they got to know each other better.

Once they—

Catra was getting ahead of herself. First she had to finish rescuing these girls from the clutches of a Basic College Creep™, and then maybe actually introduce herself or hold a decent conversation instead of just staring longingly from across the room for once. 

One thing at a time.

“Hey, wait!” called the guy after them as Catra herded Adora and Glimmer toward the exit, but none of them paid him any attention. No one except Catra, who glanced back only long enough to see him scoff and slouch in his seat and smack the surface of the table in a fit of frustration. His true colors coming out, apparently. Any doubts she’d had about escorting these girls away as fast as possible evaporated.

She brought up the rear of their nervous little bunch as they escaped through the exit door into the lukewarm September evening. As humid as the weather was, simply getting out of the dining hall felt like a breath of fresh air. Both Adora and Glimmer visibly relaxed.

“Thanks for that. He was majorly creepy,” Adora said to Catra, a little breathless with relief. However, Catra could see the shadow of regret in her turbulent eyes, and the way she rubbed her neck like she was embarrassed. Did she feel  _ bad  _ for that perv? Apparently so. “It’s just that I didn’t want to be mean because he seems lonely, and maybe just can’t relate to people or—“

“Adora.” Glimmer put a stop to that fairly quick. “The fact is, he ignored all your boundaries and made you super uncomfortable. You don’t have to put up with that.” She put a reassuring hand on her friend’s arm, but Adora didn’t seem wholly convinced.

Before she could respond, though, Catra threw a glance back toward the door of the dining hall and muttered, “Don’t thank me yet. I’m not convinced he won’t try to follow you.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “ _ Follow  _ us?” she echoed shrilly.

“Seriously?” Glimmer shared her shock.

_ Are they really that naive? What are they teaching people here?  _ Catra wondered. But she kept her thoughts to herself and simply gave a grim nod in response. She kept her eyes on the door. Though she couldn't see inside, that was more a concern than a comfort. “It might be better to lie low for a minute,” she advised, still scanning for any trace of the offender.

“Ah, okay. Yeah. Sure,” Adora conceded unsurely. 

Catra’s eyes narrowed, and she turned to take in the other girls’ hesitant expressions.  _ What?  _ She wanted to hiss defensively.  _ You think I’m crazy? _ Catra wasn’t  _ paranoid,  _ just careful. And if it weren’t for her, who knew what that guy would have done? She felt her metaphorical hackles raising until she realized just how distressed the blonde looked, and then she felt a pang of sympathy.  _ She doesn’t think I’m crazy. She’s just scared. _ Of course she didn’t want to believe the worst case scenario. 

Sometimes Catra forgot that other people weren’t as used to it as she was. 

Adora looked back up and her eyes weren’t judging, but earnest. “Did you have a place in mind?”

Catra softened. “I actually do,” she affirmed. “But—” She paused, turning to face Adora squarely and looking straight into her stormy blue eyes. She wasn’t about to be just another creep imposing on her because she was too nice to say no. She’d make sure of that. “Do you trust me?”

As soon as the words passed her lips she felt her heart rate picking up. Maybe it was the look in those eyes, or maybe it was the prospect of Adora rejecting her. Maybe it was the prospect of Adora  _ accepting  _ her. Maybe it was just Adora herself. Something about her was just… _ affecting  _ to Catra _.  _ Talking to her was a dream come true, of course, but if she were allowed to act as her knight in shining armor, too—

“Uh,“ Adora mumbled eloquently under the pressure of her blue and gold gaze, looking like a deer in headlights. Still, she didn’t look away. Her cheeks were pink. Catra wondered if she felt the same thing she did. The  _ connection. _

Or maybe she was just traumatized.

Glimmer cleared her throat obtrusively, making them both jump. Catra reluctantly broke their potentially-meaningful stare to shoot her a glare. Glimmer ignored it. “Hate to break up…whatever is going on here, but I just remembered that I actually  _ do  _ have a meeting to be at,” she announced with a put-upon sigh, slapping her brow with one hand and massaging it as if it hurt. “Mom apparently doesn’t realize that I already have eight classes and cheerleading to worry about. Why not help run a sorority too? Great idea!” She raised her head and threw out her hands dramatically. Catra got the feeling this was a long-running issue and tried not to snort derisively.  _ Must be nice to have such stupid problems. _

Adora was sympathetic, though, so Catra reined in her disdain for her sake. “You’ve got this, Glimmer,” the blonde encouraged, squeezing her friend’s shoulder affectionately. “It’s no accident that our sorority is the best.” She smiled, sweet and genuine, and the sudden thought  _ I  _ want  _ that,  _ hit Catra like a punch in the gut _. _

“What would anyone do without me?” Glimmer agreed with an aggrieved sigh, shaking her pink-and-purple head. Then she turned on her heel to head toward the bus stop, waving goodbye over her shoulder. She was so short she virtually vanished into the crowd as soon as she entered it.

“Get a chance to relax,” Catra jabbed halfheartedly after her.

Adora looked over, confused. “Huh?”

“Your friend seems a little uptight,” Catra explained. In the few seconds since Glimmer had been gone, she already felt her muscles loosening in relief.

“Oh, yeah,” said Adora sheepishly, rubbing her neck again like the dig had been directed at her. “Glimmer just has a lot going on, now that she’s studying at her mom’s school. A lot of new responsibilities.”

Catra grunted halfheartedly. It didn’t sound so tough to her, but she tried to act understanding, if only to avoid hurting Adora’s feelings. Since Adora’s feelings and her friends’ seemed tangled up in the same whole somehow. “That sucks. College is supposed to be your chance to get free of your parents,” she remarked. Then something in her deflated instantly and she slid her gaze away.  _ Bad topic. Too soon. Abort.  _ The familiar tug of darkness threatened the edges of her thoughts.  _ Abort! _ But Adora’s soft blue eyes were on her, and she felt the need to finish, at a weak mumble, “That’s what I heard, anyway.”

She felt her shoulders climbing up again defensively, her insides drawing inward into a tight little ball. She hadn’t meant to unearth old wounds. Trust Catra to go into trauma mode in front of the last person she wanted to show her weakness to. She turned away in shame.

But she never got the chance to run away like all her instincts were telling her to.

Here was the thing. Catra had already picked up on the fact that this Adora was no wordsmith. She actually seemed a little slow, if Catra was being honest (which was fine. Airheads were the most fun to mess with), so she didn’t expect an eloquent response to that remark. She didn’t expect any response, really, because if the average person had no clue what to say whenever she lapsed into darker subjects, Adora certainly wouldn’t either.

It was the last thing she expected to feel her hand suddenly clasped in a big, warm one and squeezed gently in sympathy.

Her head jerked up and she found Adora looking at her with eyes just as soft as her touch. “Me too,” the girl said quietly, and the thrill that went through Catra made her feel terribly guilty. She would never wish misfortune on anyone (well, that was a lie, but not on  _ Adora _ ), and she wasn’t the sort of person to take satisfaction from others’ suffering (okay, that was a lie too), but it had been a long time since she met someone who  _ understood.  _ Who had been through the same things as her. Who wouldn’t judge her for being a little broken, because they were too.

Catra found herself smiling tentatively, genuinely at this girl and loving the way her blue eyes brightened in response. Those things were like endless pools of water. Like the turbulent point at the bottom of a waterfall where blue and gray and something otherworldly all collide and it’s so tempting to just jump in and let the chaos make you just another part of nature.

_ Seriously?  _ Catra’s realistic side scolded her overdramatic crush-addled brain. She flushed. She was such a sucker for pretty girls.

Adora’s hand pressed hers again before letting it go. “Now about that place you were going to show me?”

“Uh—yeah.” Catra roused from her daze, trying to fight down the heat in her cheeks. “This way.” With a beckoning jerk of her chin she turned her back to Adora and started down the stairs at the entrance to the dining hall, heading toward the west side of campus. 

Her destination was down the street, around the corner, down a hill and next to a big grassy amphitheater. It took them about five minutes to walk there, and though Catra could feel Adora virtually buzzing with the desire to say something, the blonde held her tongue. Maybe because she sensed the tension in Catra’s movements. Maybe because she lost her confidence without her sparkly friend around. Maybe because she was just nervous.

Catra could understand that option.

She only let herself relax once they had stomped and slid down the leaf-covered hill to the little copse of trees by the amphitheater. Not only was the foliage good cover from any potential prying eyes, but a red-and-black eno was slung between two sturdy trunks, its sides looking like a cozy canvas envelope. Catra walked up to it and tested its support straps. Once satisfied, she turned to Adora and slapped the hammock with the back of her hand, smirking.

“Climb in there and no one will be able to find you until you want them to,” she endorsed. “And, bonus: it’s comfy, too.” She hooked a finger over the edge and pulled it down invitingly.

Adora’s face brightened. “You have an eno? That’s so cool.” She moved toward it and placed her hands against the curve of the canvas, testing its integrity. Catra couldn’t blame her; as musclebound as Adora was, she’d probably been failed by faulty hammocks before. She seemed to find this one trustworthy and almost climbed in, but then paused and looked up. “Are you sure about this?” she asked Catra.

The brunette kept her grip on the edge of the flap unchanging, steadying it for Adora. Her smirk softened into something more genuine. “Yeah, princess, I’m sure.”

Adora still bit her lip like she was worried she was imposing, but she conceded, “Okay,” and vaulted into the canvas envelope. She and Catra both giggled as it swung crazily under her sudden weight, but Catra stopped it gently with both hands. 

Once it stilled, she found herself standing there beside her eno, gazing down at the beautiful blonde she’d never even conceived of building an actual relationship with, grinning like an idiot with her heart feeling oddly full. Adora was looking back at her with those deep-water eyes, her golden ponytail splayed behind her, her own lips quirked in a smile. The fact that she was hidden from everyone but Catra right now made the moment seem that much more intimate. That much more special to them.

But, of course it couldn’t last. Catra knew that. She’d broken enough relationships in the past that she knew this one would turn out no different. This was her curse.

Suddenly holding Adora’s eyes felt like too much.

Catra lowered her head, letting her gaze flicker instead down Adora’s form and back, trying to save the image in her head for later, when she was alone. It always came back to her being alone in the end. Once she made sure Adora was safe, there would be no reason for the blonde to talk to her anymore.  _ It’s better that way,  _ her shitty internal voice told her. 

She accidentally caught Adora’s eye again and looked away immediately. She had to leave now if ever. “Anyway. Good luck, princess,” she said with a tight little smile, starting to step away from the hammock and Adora and possibility.

Adora sat up fast. “Wait!” Her cry made Catra raise her head in surprise. Those stormy blue eyes held a touch of hurt. “You aren’t going to stay?”

Catra couldn’t exactly spill her habits of deep-rooted self-sabotage to a basic stranger, so she deflected: “And do what? Cuddle you where no one can see?” She smirked, showing one sharp canine.

Curse Adora for being so stupidly cute. “Well, I—that isn’t—I just mean—” she was reduced to a stammering mess at Catra’s joke, and Catra tried to stop herself from reading too far into it.  _ She couldn’t possibly like me back, could she?  _ That was a dangerous thought.

Finally Adora gathered her wits, and the excuse she settled on was, “Well, what if he comes back?”

Catra’s lips curled into a wicked grin and she kept playing. “You’re not just trying to get me alone, are you?” she drawled.

The blonde blinked and colored visibly, and her next attempts to speak resulted in more stammering.

_Okay,_ thought Catra, a little taken aback. She dared to think, _Maybe she does like me._ _Maybe this one will be different._

Outwardly, she cackled until Adora looked a little humiliated, and then sobered up. “I’m just joking. I’ll stay if you want me to,” she said more gently. “I know this probably sucks for you.”

“What does?” Adora asked. She patted the space beside her, the message clear:  _ I want you to. _

Catra swallowed down her irrational fears of commitment and gripped the side of the eno. “Having to basically fear for your fucking safety because some guy is horny,” she explained, springing gracefully into the hammock midsentence. Her impact barely made the structure swing, but she still ended up rolling against Adora to keep her balance. 

Adora hummed in acknowledgement, and Catra looked down at her, hyperaware of their closeness and the place where her knee was touching Adora’s side. Abruptly a tendril of uncertainty shot down into her gut.  _ Am I just as bad?  _ she wondered guiltily. Here she was thinking about Adora in all the same ways that guy probably had been, and the only difference was that she was slicker about it. She felt her ears heat up in shame and leaned away from the other girl. “Is this okay?” she asked, voice strained, eyes down. “I don’t want this to just be you trading out one creep for another.”

Adora’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about? You’re not a creep.”

_ Is she really that oblivious?  _

Catra chuckled dryly and turned her face away. “I, uh—I’m flattered. but—” She swallowed and worked her jaw as if to sift out the right words to say. She pulled her knees up and leaned back against the wall of the hammock, careful to touch Adora the least amount possible. She settled for telling the truth. It would hurt less later. “I’ve kind of looked for you everywhere for the past three days because when you sat across from me at lunch that one time I thought you were gorgeous but didn’t have the guts to say anything, and I’m pretty sure that’s a stalkerish thing to do.”

“I don’t think so,” said Adora firmly enough to make Catra look up in surprise. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“The difference between you and that guy was that he made me super uncomfortable and didn’t care,” explained Adora. “ _ You  _ got me out of there, and now you just asked for consent to sit with me in a hammock.” She laughed lightly and  _ man  _ was it heavenly. Catra tried her best to resist melting on the spot and opened her mouth to protest again, because as much as she wanted to believe Adora, she still thought the other girl just wasn’t  _ getting  _ it.

She was frozen by a careful finger on her lips. “Seriously,” Adora said with a sparkle in her waterfall eyes. “It’s okay. I trust you.”

Even after her hand fell away Catra was still too floored to put up a fight. It just felt too  _ good  _ to have someone put a little faith in her. God knows she didn’t have any in herself. It wasn’t something she was used to. It wasn’t something she’d ever had, really. She didn’t know what to do with it. She could hardly even believe it.

But Adora was looking at her like she’d never been surer of anything in the world.

So, “Okay,” was all she said, weakly. Her chest didn’t know whether to implode under the pressure of her feeling or burst in gratitude for it, but the odd thing was, she didn’t mind this feeling. Probably because Adora was the one who gave it to her.

“Now come here, secret admirer, before Creepy walks by and sees you.”

“Don’t call me that,” Catra groaned, but lay down in the hammock beside her beautiful stranger obediently. She felt like she was floating, disconnected from her body, because this couldn’t possibly be real. The only thing keeping her grounded was the press of Adora’s side against hers. 

“Well, I don’t exactly know your name,” the blonde giggled, nudging Catra’s foot with hers.

_ Oh, yeah. _

Catra could have slapped herself in the forehead. She’d known Adora’s name this whole time but forgotten to give her own. What a stupid, rookie mistake. Typical. 

It also made it even more shocking to her that Adora had so freely declared  _ I trust you,  _ not once but twice already. What kind of a person could trust somebody whose name they didn’t even know? Catra didn’t know if that was extremely concerning or really, really endearing.

She rolled her head to the side to meet a’s eyes—they were  _ so  _ close—and said, “It’s Catra.”

“I’m Adora,” Adora said softly back.

“I know.” 

A split second was all Catra needed to realize her screwup.

“Wait, shit—”

While Catra tried to recover from that grievous misstep, Adora burst out laughing so hard that her face flushed red, and somehow that made her look impossibly cuter. “So much for not being stalkerish,” she managed through literal tears of mirth, though she was smiling so big Catra was barely even worried she might be serious.

“I meant I heard your friend say it like five minutes ago! That’s all! I swear!” she protested anyway. Adora kept laughing and Catra playfully smacked her shoulder “You gotta believe me!”

When Adora had recovered her breath, she looked at Catra warmly and assured, “I do.” Then she lowered her gaze. “And, uh…” She cleared her throat. “I guess I’m being kind of hypocritical, anyway.”

Catra’s heart stopped. What exactly was she implying? “What do you mean?”

“I—I mean—“ Adora broke off and blew out a puff of air in frustration. It caught a lock of her hair and made it drift distractingly over her brow, like a literal ray of sunlight. Then she looked over at Catra, and her expression smoothed out as if the sight of her was calming somehow. It gave her the resolve to admit, “I’m a bit of a creep too,” chuckling a bit strangledly.

“Oh yeah?” Catra teased.  _ No way.  _ Her heart was practically racing out of her chest and her hands felt freezing with nervousness. The rest of her would have, too, if she weren’t pressed against Adora’s side like she was. She swallowed and forced her voice steady to ask, “How so?”

Adora laughed awkwardly again and turned her face away from Catra, but not before the brunette noticed her deepening blush. Catra was amazed.  _ Adora  _ was flustered? By her? Because of her?  _ How  _ on earth had she gotten this lucky?

Was her long history of botched relationships finally coming to an end?

  
  


Catra’s ears were practically ringing so hard in disbelief that she almost missed Adora say, “Maybe I kind of do want you to cuddle me where no one can see.”

And—

_ Oh. _

_ Okay. _

Catra felt herself beginning to grin, genuinely, as she stared into those sparkling blue eyes.  _ You know?  _ she thought recklessly as Adora matched her smile,  _ Fuck you, self-sabotage. This one will be different. This one I’ll fight for. _

_ This one I’ll adore. _

What she said aloud was, 

“That can be arranged.”

***


End file.
